Illiena
Illiena is a city on the Elic River in the Luric Region. It is mostly populated by humans, though the portion of the city that lies west of the Elic River is rather overgrown by plants. It is considered by historians to be a very old city. In fact, the time of the city's creation is disputed. The official language of the city is Elder Lur, though several diverse dialects are spoken as well. Illiena's economy is strongly rooted in the farming and brewing industry, as the Laedra plant needed to make the popular alcoholic beverage hea is very common in the city and the surrounding area. Many inhabitants of the city dwell in shelters formed in the trees of the city itself, particularly on the west side, though this practice is not unheard of on the wealthier east side. Illiena is also known as being a well. History According to Illienac myth, the city was formed by a group of 15 people led by the demigod Luke when the world was "still young". Luke supposedly told the unhappy people he knew the whereabouts of the foretold "perfect land". They (for the most part) agreed with him, and followed him for a supposed 3 years until they finally found their promised land. The group settled in the region on the Elic River, building small tents but struggling to succeed as a community. In time, one of Luke's followers, Ray, who had been plotting to assassinate his beloved leader, finally committed the act by slipping some poisonous herbs into his water. According to legend, after Luke's untimely death (his death was still thought to be accidental, for Ray hadn't been caught), it began to rain for years. Meanwhile, after some time, the man called Ray, overtaken by guilt and regret, publicly confessed to poisoning Luke and commit suicide by plunging into the river. After this the rain had stopped, and "overnight" the city was almost overgrowing with laedra. People considered the death of those two men to be a sacrifice that had to be made in order for the city to prosper. However, some historians completely reject this theory, hypothesizing that the city was actually formed around year 5 by a small tribe of wandering natives. They simply believe that over time the city naturally developed into its current state. In modern times only the religious believe the previous theory. Geography Illiena is located in northwestern Luric, about fifty kilometers from where the Elic River pours out into Lake Nel. In fact, part of its metropolitan area is actually bordering the lake. Where the Elic runs through Illiena the river is very shallow, its average depth at its deepest is only around three meters; however it is quite wide at around 15 meters wide. In Year's-End the river sometimes freezes over. The entire area is vastly forested, so much even that some of the trees are hollowed out and converted into living space by the citizens. Climate During Illiena's newflights the weather is considered to be relatively warm and somewhat humid compared to some other cities in Luric and the surrounding regions. It receives on average about 132 centimeters of rain annually. Its Year's-Ends are usually much colder in comparison. Snow is not uncommon, and the Elic River is known to freeze over from early Year's-End to early Birth. Culture Illiena has a rich, expansive culture. Many younger citizens are nonreligious, but some of the older residents of the city still heed to the traditions of folklore and old religions. There is also a small Fridist population in the city. The city is home to many artists and musicians, as well. An aspect of the city that has a noticeable effect on the culture is the fact that Illiena is a well of magic. This amplifies the abilities of magic. Because of this, the city is a sort of Mecca of the manipulation of magic. Magi from throughout the world come to meet up in Illiena to learn and practice their abilities. Music Much of Illiena's folk and classical music is written in the form of concerti for the sáfdar, a pipe-like wind instrument known for its high pitched yet soft sound. It is not uncommon to see musicians and small bands performing music in city squares and street corners. Illienan classical music is known for being very up-tempo, technical, and, for the most part, instrumental. However, some vocal groups do exist. Category:Cities Category:Luric Category:Locations